


Nocturnal.

by peonymangoes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Idk if its should be rated T or M rjkdkwjw what, Kissing, Lee Jeno-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Pining, The most subtle nsfw undertones ever if u blink u miss it, Vampire Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: Lee Jeno, a modern day vampire and your local introvert who works the night shift at the supermarket.Then he meets Na Jaemin, his new and very upbeat coworker, who turns his life upside down.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Nocturnal.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, nothing much to say here, just enjoy the ride folks ;)

Lee Jeno, is a vampire. He was born into it, his mother and father both being from prominent vampire families. Even though in the vampire world, he might be semi famous, and his family was well known and established as well as frequently (but unsuccessfully) hunted and tracked down by overzealous vampire slayers, in the real world, the human world, he was just some nobody, and honestly, he might even prefer it that way. 

It wasn’t too bad though, Jeno was quite introverted by nature so living by himself with nobody to bother him was actually pretty neat. He had blood supplied to him from his parents, because they insisted on it and were a little upset to see him leave the nest. The blood came in little packets labelled with the words black currant juice. Yeah, really original, he knows. 

So during the day, Jeno is cooped up inside his apartment but at night, he works the night shift at the local supermarket. 

Jeno doesn’t really have any problems with urges, the blood his parents sent him managed to quench that thirst, although it’s a sad substitute of real, fresh blood. Though he has to deal with it, because murder is a thing of the past for most vampires and now, they are civil and prefer not to kill. 

So, overall it’s been going just great. Then, enter Na Jaemin, his new coworker. 

Na Jaemin was everything that Jeno wasn’t - loud, extroverted, open - a giant ball of energy that sucked up everything in it’s path. Maybe it was because they were similar in age, or maybe because nobody else would humour him, but soon, Jaemin had taken quite a strong liking to Jeno. 

Of course Jeno doesn’t mind Jaemin at all, he actually quite likes him, but he was a little over bearing sometimes. Still, he supposed it was better to organise shelves with constant chatter in the background than without. 

The other two coworkers Jeno had were both much older than him (well, at least physically) and they were both also rather different from each other. One was a cheerful, easygoing man named Changmin who usually had strange and rather whimsical conversations with him. The other was Yunho, who was a little older than Changmin, who was more quiet, and frequently took to the back of the store to smoke cigarettes and brood. 

The four of them worker together well, restocking shelves, moving things from here to there, setting up new items, all throughout the night. Jeno’s a nocturnal creature by nature, and even in the morning he feels drained, even after resting a bit, so he wonders how the three other humans do it. 

It’s been about three months since Jaemin’s joined, and it’s been about two months of torture. Jeno doesn’t know how it started or when, but all of a sudden, whenever Jaemin is around, his heart feels like it’s worming it’s way out of his chest and his face feels hot. This alarming for a number of reasons - one, vampires don’t have a pulse or blood so the fact that he could feel it was scary and two, Jaemin was a human who didn’t know Jeno was a two hundred and something year old vampire. 

He can’t think of a reason why he feels this way - perhaps it’s because Jaemin keeps staring at him and showering with attention. Maybe it’s because Jaemin is really charming, and he’s hot, pleasant and affectionate. He makes 

Then, it happens. 

Jaemin and Jeno are fooling around outside behind the supermarket while the other two coworkers are nowhere to be seen. It’s just the both of them. 

Jaemin is attempting to walk on the red fire hydrant and the little metal poles nearby, and at first he laughs at his foolishness, but when Jaemin falls, the smell of fresh blood hits him before anything else. 

It smells good. His head was spinning, and it took all his willpower not to just pounce on Jaemin right there and then. 

Jeno sees him sit up, knees in the air, with one bleeding out badly. 

“Ah shit.” He hisses. “Jeno, can you get the first aid? Or like a tissue or something.” 

Jeno nods, and he heads back into the supermarket to retrieve it. All the while, the only thing in his mind is blood. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so bloodthirsty so randomly. He’s never had this problem before. 

He gives the first aid kit to Jaemin, who asks Jeno to help him, and who is he to refuse? 

Jeno carefully wipes up the blood with a tissue, and then applies some antibiotic that makes Jaemin hiss and squirm. Then, he delicately places a square shaped band aid onto his cut, pressing down softly. 

“Are you okay?” He asks. 

Jaemin smiles. “Yeah, thanks.” 

If things had gone the way Jeno wanted things to go, he’d completely disregard the entire first aid kit and just latch his mouth onto Jaemin’s knee. He’d suck up all the blood, relishing in the freshness of it, the taste and energy that it’d give him. 

Jaemin might not be so keen on it though, he may squirm and hiss at the sting and ask what in the fuck Jeno was doing. 

That’s where his train of thought ends. Jeno knows something like that would never happen, and even if it did, Jeno is more likely to take off and return to his parents house and never leave, than to face Jaemin ever again if he did something like that. 

Still, he can’t ignore the fire that’s been ignited in him. A sudden hunger, a thirst that desperately needs to be quenched. Jeno’s seriously considering to just suck on the tissues they used to clean up the blood. Anything, for a taste. 

But he ignores it, no matter how intense it may feel. Jaemin doesn’t deserve any of this, it’s just him being weird. Jeno knows he isn’t a monster, but in this moment, he kind of feels like one. 

-

Jeno usually brings an opaque, black waterbottle filled with blood. He tells his coworkers that it’s just water, because he gets thirsty easily. So the lie wasn’t completely fake. 

Although, a few weeks later after the whole Jaemin’s blood fiasco (which was not cured in the slightest), there seems to be another problem, and of course it’s Na Jaemin. Maybe because he’s lazy to get one himself, or he doesn’t want to pay for a water bottle, but Jaemin keeps asking to have a sip from Jeno’s. 

Of course if they were both normal human friends who drank normal human things, he’d give Jaemin a sip, hell, he’d give him the whole bottle. But, they’re not and if Jaemin gets that bottle anywhere near his mouth, Jeno’s fucked. 

So Jeno makes a habit of only drinking the blood when he’s by himself, and drinking it all in one sitting. It hurts him to devour his stash so quickly, but it’s better than Jaemin, or anybody else for that matter, finding out. 

One day however, Jeno had been particularly busy, constructing a banner advertising new in season fruits. They looked so tasty, it was such a pity he couldn’t eat it. 

Finally, he finishes and makes it into the break room, where the staff sometimes hung around and his heart drops to the floor. 

Inside the room was just Jaemin, and his precious water bottle. 

“Ah, Jeno.” Jaemin smiles. “I was waiting for you. I wanted to ask if I could have some water, please? I’m a broke college student, take pity on me~ please?” 

Jeno knows he can’t make an excuse. It’s not empty because he hasn’t drunk any yet. Hey! That’s it. 

“Wait, let me have some first.” Jeno says, mentally preparing himself. 

“Oh yeah, sure.” Jaemin hands him over the bottle. 

Jeno takes it, lifts it to his mouth, and starts chugging. Jaemin sees this and makes a fuss. 

“Hey! Leave some for me! Don’t drink it all! You asshole you said I could drink!” Jaemin yells and gets up, trying to snatch the bottle away. Problem was, it was already in his mouth, with blood flowing down, so when Jaemin pulls it away, blood comes flying out. 

Jeno can’t help it, as he crouches down, coughing and choking, as blood comes out of his mouth in loud, gurgling noises that sound more terrifying than it actually is and Jaemin who’s about to drink, sees this and sets the bottle down. 

He’s rushing to Jeno’s side immediately. 

“Oh shit, oh shit, Jeno are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to, I should’ve waited for you to finish. What happened to your mouth? Jeno I’m sorry.” Jaemin keeps rambling on and on, and Jeno almost feels bad for him. 

“It’s okay.” He wheezes out. “I’m fine.” 

“You’re not fine! There’s blood everywhere! Do you not feel pain?” 

Ah right, Jeno forgot. “Uh, it kinda hurts... yeah.” 

“Ugh, now I’m thirsty.” Jaemin grumbles and grabs Jeno’s water bottle. As he brings it to his mouth, Jeno knows it’s too late to protest. All he can do is hope that the bottle was empty. 

Blood comes flying out of Jaemin’s mouth. “Bleurghh! This water taste like shit! Tastes like metal-“ Jaemin takes a look at the floor and screams. Jeno prays that the ground opens up and takes him with it. 

“Jeno! Your water! It’s cursed!” 

Jeno blinks. What the fuck. 

“Your water made us bleed out, oh my god! What kind of shitty tap do you use?” 

Jeno can’t answer. He’s trying with all his might to stifle a laugh. Then his face falls when Jaemin picks up the bottle again and tips it over, an attempt to check his water. 

When red blood comes out and spills onto Jaemin’s hand, both their jaws drop, but probably for different reasons. 

“Jeno, what’s up with your water?” Jaemin asks, suddenly sounding a little more soft and nervous. 

“Uh...” Jeno mumbles. “Black currant juice...”

“Hmph, nice try.” Jaemin gets up, and walks over to him, looming over Jeno. It’s a little hot. “Tell me everything.” 

He sighs heavily. “I’m a vampire.” Jeno figures he has nothing else left to lose. He’ll just tell Jaemin this today, and leave in the morning to his parents house and cry in their arms, telling them they were right when they said the human world was dangerous. 

Jaemin’s personality does another one eighty degree change as he leaps back and shouts again. “Wait seriously?!” 

“Well, isn’t that bottle enough proof?” Jeno sighs. He might as well just leave this job and never come back. 

Jaemin is suddenly sitting across his lap, but Jeno doesn’t have words to say, he just sits there with his mouth hanging open like a moron. 

“I want more proof.” Jaemin says curtly, before taking on of his fingers and stroking his teeth, before finding his fangs.Jaemin seems to have no care for personal space as he holds one of Jeno’s fangs between his fingers. “Vampires have sharp fangs right?” 

Their noises could almost touch, the only thing separating their bare bodies was a layer of fabric. They were so close, Jeno realises, they were close enough to do anything. Jeno attempts to suppress the shiver that washes over him. 

Jeno makes an unidentifiable gurgled noise which makes Jaemin looks down. There’s spit dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. Jeno makes another noise, hoping that Jaemin would stop and let got. 

Jaemin giggles. “Looks kinda hot.” 

Then he gets up and walks out of the break room and Jeno feels paralysed. He can’t move. 

-

Over the next few nights, Jaemin and Jeno seem to be back to normal. They talk like they usually do, Jaemin doesn’t mention anything about Jeno being a vampire. He figured the other might at least be a little wary, but it seemed like Jaemin just didn’t care. It beat Jaemin being afraid of him, and avoiding him everywhere. 

He’s glad Jaemin still likes him, still pours all of his attention and affection onto him. Call him selfish, he doesn’t care. He just likes being around him. 

It’s another one of those days where Yunho and Changmin are goofing off, doing old men things, having old men conversations and Jeno and Jaemin are together in the giant, walk in freezer. 

They’re peacefully organising packets of meat when Jaemin suddenly speaks up. “Can you drink animal blood? Or only human blood?” 

“Huh? Um, only human.” Jeno answers, turning around to see Jaemin poking some blood that’s still left on a piece of chicken through it’s plastic seal. 

“Hm... whatever, I’m going o- um Jeno.” 

“What?” 

“The door’s locked.” 

“What? How can it be locked?” 

“I dunno, come see for yourself.” 

Jeno walks over and tries to push and pull the door open, but to no avail. “How? This never happened before.” He grunts, slamming his body against it, a feeble, hopeless attempt. 

“Wait, I’ll try.” Jaemin walks backwards a fair distance and runs straight into the door. Obviously this doesn’t work and Jaemin grunts as he falls back. Jeno laughs, and then it happens.

A strange feeling of hunger and lust that makes his head spin. He looks down and of course Jaemin has reopened his old wound. Blood started to trail down his leg and Jeno gulps. He has to control himself. 

Jaemin looks up, and he chuckles. “You should see your face. You look like you wanna eat me or something.” 

What Jeno wants is to die, right now. 

“Well, I’m a vampire being exposed to fresh blood, what’d you expect?” 

“So you’re gonna eat me?” 

“What? No. I have self control. Go and wipe yourself up please.” Jeno stammers, Jaemin’s boldness giving him small bouts of high blood pressure once again. (And Jeno doesn’t even have a pulse.) “It’s for your own good.” 

“Jeno, come here.” Jaemin smiles up at him, and despite everything that could ho wrong, Jeno sinks down to the cold freezer floor and makes his way to Jaemin anyway. 

“Want some?” Jaemin asks unprompted, and once again, Jeno feels his heart leap upwards into his throat. 

“Jaemin, you- you can’t just say stuff like that.” He seethes through his teeth. 

“Why not?” He shrugs, like he doesn’t know the consequences. “Don’t vampires like fresh blood?” 

“Yeah but I’m not sure if you’re fine with me sucking your blood, and why would you even-“ 

“I’m just curious. Because you look crazy right now.” Jaemin giggles, and Jeno doesn’t know whether to feel annoyed or embarrassed. 

“So you’re saying you want me to suck your blood? Are you cra-“ 

“Look, it’s drying up, get on with it.” 

Whatever, fuck it. Jeno puts his tongue on the cut and starts lapping up the blood, and fuck, it’s euphoric. 

Then Jaemin places his fingers against his neck, ever so softly. At first, he doesn’t notice but he does once the grip begins to grow tighter. 

He feels lightheaded but also a little turned on, but also a little scared. 

“Ah- Jaemin- what are y-“ 

Jaemin brings another hand and actually starts choking him, his movements rough and squeezing harshly. 

Jeno feels himself being shoved onto his back, hitting the icy cold ground. He doesn’t know what’s happening, he wants to push Jaemin off of him but he realises that he can’t even move. He can only squirm in fear as he vision begins to grow blurry. 

“Jaemin.” He manages to choke out, his voice a pathetic, broken wheeze. “Why?” 

Jaemin looks at him, bright eyes fogging up and his confidence slowly dropping, his facade crumbling a little bit. He bites his lip. “Sorry Jeno, but it’s not like I could tell you that I kinda, maybe slipped something in?” 

Jaemin leans down and gives him a fat, wet kiss. Jeno finds himself whining even though he’s paralysed with fear. He even opens his mouth when Jaemin slips his tongue in, letting himself be vulnerable to him. This was bad, he knows it is, but he’s been dreaming of a moment like this. 

Jaemin leans up, pink faced and tongue dripping with spit. His knee was still bleeding, a trail of fresh and dried blood on his leg and a nasty cut with old skin, blood and a broken scab. 

It made him hungry but the Jaemin above him was not the one he came to know. This Jaemin was going to kill him, he’s literally strangling him. Jeno trembles, as it’s the only thing he can do at that moment. 

His lungs burn, his throat feels like it’s on fire. Jaemin’s hands are warm and rough on him, he pins his arms down with his knees and his body puts even more pressure on his chest. He wants to cough or to scream but he can’t.   
  


It’s frightening, he’s never felt like this before. He manages to look up at Jaemin, who’s currently a blur of colours and a source of pain. Even though his lungs feel like they’re burning away, there’s an even stronger feeling in his chest, right in his non-beating heart.   
  


It pulls and it tugs and it hurts. Jeno doesn’t quite know what it is, other than it’s devastatingly large and consuming. It’s petrifying. Maybe it’s hurt, or betrayal. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything at all.

He feels like a fool.

The last thing he sees is Jaemin’s fluffy, blue hair, as he gives him one more kiss. 

Then, everything goes to black. 

-

Jeno opens his eyes to total blackness. 

He leaps up, turning his head around and realising that he can’t see anything. There’s something blocking his vision. 

What the fuck? What happened? Last thing he remembered was Jaemin in the supermarket- Jaemin? Where was he? What did he do to him? Jeno started wriggling and struggling against what he thinks is rope tied to his body. He’s panicking right now, he doesn’t even know where he is. This was bad, he was probably going die, oh god- 

“Well done Jaemin.” He hears a door creak open, and a deep, foreign voice. “You’ll definitely impress the boss with this. Not many vampire slayers can say that they single handily caught the heir of that vampire Lee family.” 

-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ooh... a little twist, how interesting. I hope that any readers enjoy this story... it’s not anything grand or horrific, but it’s a small baby step to creating the horror/psychological fic of my dreams. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos and comments <3 
> 
> Feel free to follow my twitter too : @peonymangoes :)


End file.
